1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a coloring material recording device, a coloring material recording program, and an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
Image forming apparatuses are known that are provided with liquid ejecting devices for forming images on a recording medium by ejecting plural inks, such as C, M, Y, K, from recording heads provided with ejection elements (nozzles). If problems such as poor ejection occur in the operation of such nozzles, then poor images are generated, such as images with uneven streaky color effects, uneven density. There are therefore various techniques described for detecting the ejecting condition of the nozzles.